


Magical Mistakes

by KarmelZilla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angry Emma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mild Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: Emma is practicing magic and messes up. Hook and David get the blunt end of Emma not focusing.





	

There was a white smoke that filled the air around them, and then... nothing. Emma sighed in defeat, dropping her head into her hands. This was useless, she was never going to learn how to control her magic.  
"So you’re just giving up, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, annoyance written all over her face.   
"For today? Yes. I'm exhausted." She said down at the table.   
Regina shook her head and pulled at her blazer. "Fine, just remember what I said about bringing the emotion for you magic. It comes from the heart, Swan."  
Emma lifted her head and smiled at the older women. "I know. Thank you. I've scream with Henry?"  
A slow smile came to her burgundy lips. "Sounds delightful."

~~~

They were at the diner, Hook interrupting their early dinner. And now it was just Charming and the pirate, Snow moving to talk to Ruby.   
"What do you want, Hook?"  
He shrugged, giving a dashing half smile. "Oh, I just saw you two and thought I would join." He said, reaching to snag a fry from David's plate.   
The Prince sighed, "Help yourself, pirate." He pushed his plate toward the other man.   
He picked up a fry and pointed it at the Prince. "You are such a good leader. You and Snow..." A sudden puff of smoke surrounded the two at the table and their eyes reflected a white color. They both shook their head, feeling slightly dizzy.   
Hook looked at the man across from him and slowly smiled, his body reacting to the completely innocent man in front of him. David smiled, and stood, holding his hand out to the dark man. "Shall we go someplace more private?"  
Hook stood, ignoring the man's hand and chuckled darkly. "My ship then." He said and started to the door, his stomach clenching when he heard David close behind him.   
They got to the docks and Hook took his hand, bringing it to lips and sucked a fingers into his mouth, making David's erection twitch in his too tight pants. "You have no idea what I have planned for you." Hook whispered, pulling him into the ship and into the captain's cabin.   
As the door clicked close, David pushed him against the wall, his lips finally attaching to his with a loud moan. Some small part of his brain knew that this was wrong, or off, but he looked passed that, shoving his tongue inside the pirate's mouth. God, he tasted of rum and something purely him.   
Hook trailed fingers down his side, his hook popped inside a belt loop, keeping him close. "David, a little eager, are we?"  
He pulled back, eyes dilated with lust. "Yes. I need you." He rolled his hips against him, wantonly groaning at how good the friction felt.   
Hook grinned, dropping to his knees and struggled to open his jeans with his one hand. David smiled, reaching down to help open his jeans. They pushed his jeans down and David kicked off his shoes, shaking with need for this incredibly annoying man.   
The darker man smiled up at the Prince as his erection sprang free, licking his lips. "Hook," David breathed before the man took him inside his mouth, his breath catching and his eyes rolling back into his head. Surrounded by the hot heat of Hook's mouth drowned out all his thoughts and why this might be bad. "Yes. You feel so hot."  
Hook took him deeper, his one hand cupping his balls, rolling them between his fingers. He was so hard, but his skin so soft, like silk. His tongue moved over his head, the wet sounds of the pirate going down on the Prince, filling the cabin, turning him on even more.   
His hips rolled, wanting, needing friction. "Hook, I'm gonna...come up here." He demanded, grabbing the man by the coat and dragging him up. He turned and pushed him back on the bed, dragging his pants down and discarding his boots. "Hook, I want you." He said crawling over him and unbuttoning his coat, wanting him bare.   
Hook watched him, Not helping him, just enjoying the view of the naked Prince undressing him. When did he remove his coat and shirt? He didn't care as long as he didn't stop touching him.   
Once bare, David trailing his fingers through the hair on his chest, down his stomach, goose bumps rising on Hook' s skin, breath coming fast. David moved to his knees at the end of the bed and wrapped his warm hand around Hooks, long, hard erection.   
He pumped him, thumb spreading the moisture gathered on his head before he licked the head, tongue circling him. Hook cursed, fist clenched at his side. David took him in his mouth, groaning and Hook called out at the sensation the vibration caused. He would have licked to, but if David kept rubbing his tongue under his head, he wasn't going to last long at all. "D-David..."  
The Prince worked harder, taking him deeper and moving his hand on his heavy balls and his base. He was liking that the rogue pirate was falling apart because of him. He pulled back, swirling his tongue over the head and was about to go back down, but Hook pulled him up, kissing him. He sucked on his tongue, tasting himself and David. "Roll over. I'm going to Fuck you now."   
All the breath in David's lungs left him and he shook at his works. Rolling over into all fours, looking at Hook over his shoulder. The darker man, smiled, admiring the view. He smoothed his hand over the soft flesh of ass, grinning at the crescent bruises on his skin. Someone always did a good job. He moved to the drawer by his bed and pulled out a special blue vial. He opened it, pouring the contents over David's cheeks. He smoothed a hand over his ass, working his fingers between them, over his opening.   
David groaned, shaking and spreading his legs further for him. "Hook, please."  
Hook grinned, rubbing his hand over himself, groaning. He lined himself up, pushing slowly inside, holding David's hips, possibly bruising his hip with his hook. "Ah! Hook, yes."   
He began thrusting, enjoying how tight muscles around him. "David, you feel so tight, so good." He smoothed a hand down his spine, loving how his body followed his touch, making him feel powerful. He thrusted harder, faster, groaning loudly.   
Minutes later, moans loud, David fisted the sheets, nearly tearing them as he screamed Hooks name with his release. Hook thrusted one, two, three more times before following the Prince off that cliff and slamming home with a long groan.   
That's when there was another puff of smoke, smaller this time and reality came crashing down on them. Hook shook his head, pulling out of David, his eyes wide with terror. "I..."  
David's face red, he shot out of bed, gathering his clothes and shoving them on.   
"David-" Hook tried to start, trying to understand what just happened, what they just did.  
"Don't say anything. Not. A. Word!" He yelled.   
Yup, he was angry.   
"Don't you think we should try and talk..." He tried, guilt and worry filling him.  
"Hook!" David pushed him against the wall, for an entirely different reason now. "A word of this leaves your lips, I will run you through."  
And with that, he left, stomping away. 

~~~  
The door slammed open, knocking against the wall, random items falling to the ground, breaking. David and Snow jumped, looking to the door, expecting a villain ready to kill them. What they weren't expecting was their daughter, fuming. Emma was raging, Regina and Henry behind her, looking surprised and worried.   
"Emma..." Snow started but, was cut off.  
"How dare you!? What were you thinking? Were you thinking? I can't... why? “She screamed at David, his face falling, a look of guilt submerging his features.   
"Emma, I'm so sorry, I don't- "  
"Sorry!?" She screamed and the glass in his hand shattered.   
Regina came up, her hand on her best friends shoulder, trying to calm her. "Emma, calm down before you hurt someone."  
"She snorted, shrugging Regina off. The lights started flickering and Hook came in, the bulbs shattering one by one when she saw him.   
"Swan, I think we can explain what happened between David and I."   
Snow, who had been look back and forth between her husband and daughter, trying to figure out what David had done to make Emma so mad, finally looked to Hook and then back to David. Before Emma had stormed in, he had been extremely red and stumbling over words, trying to tell her something. "Wait. What happened between you and Killian?" She asked him and, if possible, he looked even more guilty. Like he would rather be dead at this moment than face them.   
"I was trying to tell you. We...I..."  
"He fucked my boyfriend! There, it was said. Now you have successfully broken hearts, something you've never done before, David." She said his name with acid, making him flinch.   
That's when Snow started laughing. It was a confused, my world is falling apart laugh, but it filled the flat. "Did you... I'm confused."   
"So are we, love." "Killian spoke up and then took a step back when Emma looked up at him, almost smiling at the bruise forming around his eyes. "What I mean is, we didn't want it to happen. It was like I couldn't control myself. I knew it was wrong, I wanted to stop, but there was this need to go on..." He rubbed at the back of his neck, knowing he was probably making this worse.   
Both Emma and Snow looked like they were going to enjoy killing both men. "No, he's right." David said, holding his hands up in surrender when the icy states were directed his way.   
"I knew that it was bad, but I couldn't stop. I honestly couldn't. I didn't even know why what we were doing was a bad thing. And then we uh..." He looked at Henry, who was starring wide eyed. "When it was done, I thought of you and reason came back."  
Emma laughed, shaking her head, pacing now. "You are unbelievable-"  
"No, swan, wait." Regina suddenly spoke up, looks in thought. "This actually sounds familiar, they're not lying." She looked to each boy, "Was there dizziness? Headache after you...came to your senses?"  
They both nodded, looking at her with questioning eyes.  
"Any smoke? It may have been hard to notice, but it would be there."   
They both hesitated and then nodded slowly. Regina laughed and then cleared her throat. "Oh this is too good, I don't know why I never thought of this. Emma, this is your fault." She explained.  
Emma stopped pacing, her hands glowing with light magic. She glared up at Regina, outrage on her face. Snow placed a hand over her heart, "Regina!"  
"What, I'm serious!" She said, looking directly at Emma and ignoring everyone else. "When we were practicing those spells this morning, you glowed with magic, but nothing happened. What were you thinking about?"   
Emma shook her head, angry and hurt. "What was I... Regina, this is ridiculous. This had nothing to do with what's happening." She said, refusing to look at the two who were breaking her heart.  
"It has everything to do with what's happening, Miss Swan. Focus. I told you, to use your magic, it had to come from inside. Your emotions. What were you thinking about?" Regina said softly, patiently, something she was only with Emma and Henry.  
She clenched her Jaw. "Hook, I was thinking about how much I..."  
"Okay," she said, seeing the raw pain in her eyes. She knew what it felt like. "Good. And when I told you to think of something that reminded you of courage, for the spell, what did you think of?"  
"My... dad." She was slowly starting to get what Regina was putting together.  
"We cast that spell and it went to them, because they were forefront on your mind. You cast a lust spell on them. I'm actually impressed, took me a while to get that one down. Strangely courage and Lust spells are very similar, don't ask why, I don't know." She rambled, smiling, looking at everyone else.   
"So you can relax because, it really was all a misunderstanding. Only this would happen to this family. " She rolled her eyes, "You guys had no control over your actions, with as strong and raw as Emma's power is, there was no way you could have broken through the spell." She explained, still trying to hold back her laughter.  
The boys looked relieved and Snow just looked tired and confused.   
"So all is good, boys got a little dark pleasure out of Emma's mistake. Probably curbed any interest they might have had and Emma learned she needed to focus more on what she was doing."  
Regina said, not liking the silence, she looked to Emma, who looked like she just murdered puppies and was truly disgusted by it. "Emma, it's okay."   
Emma turned to Hook, guilt and terror all over her face. "I'm so sorry."  
She looked to her dad and back to Hook.   
The pirate smiled, "Hey, it's alright, love. I can now say I've done everything on my sex wish list."  
Everyone in the flat groaned, Henry making gagging noises. This had definitely been a strange day, one they were all going to try to never speak of again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I had been thinking about for my roommate. I had fun writing it. It was actually supposed to be more funny that it is...


End file.
